


The sound

by Optimism_Scrooge



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimism_Scrooge/pseuds/Optimism_Scrooge
Summary: What does she have to lose in an apocalyptic world? Nothing anymore, or does she?





	

Run. Run

Carmilla ran like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't help but look back at the things that were chasing her that were once people. When did the world go to shit? One moment she was going to classes ready to get her degree, the next she was running away from the dead.

Her lungs were burning from running so much, but she couldn't stop. No, stopping wasn't an option here. It was life or dead, although the dying part didn't sound so bad. She had no food left and she'd been scavenging for days with no luck of course which is how she got in this situation in the first place. She had stumbled upon a convenience store not bothering to check if it was safe because she was so damn hungry. She should've checked if the store was secure but she figured it was since the door was open and the dead would've most likely run out but she was so wrong.

She eventually came to a halting point realizing that the dead were far away and were no longer a threat. She slowly walked trying to catch her breath as her hand gripped her machete tightly. The sun was going down and she hadn't realized that the sky wasn't a shade of blue, but rather gray. A small smile crept up her face. She was hoping it would rain, she did need a bath and what better way to take one than taking one outside in the actual rain.

Since the apocalypse started she had been traveling alone. She had a brother, but she didn't know what had happened to him. She remembered hearing about it and seeing this woman get attacked to the ground and she sure as hell knew that wasn't a good sign. She's seen enough movies to know what all of that meant, all the blood and the eating alive part. After witnessing that she had called her brother wanting to make sure that everything was okay but the lines had gone dead. She figured that maybe she lost her brother, or maybe he's out there somewhere fighting for his life. Either way, she chose not to think about it because that meant feeling emotion and honestly that's what got people killed in a world like this.

She eventually came across a small abandoned house on the side of the road. She felt the wind pick up and she knew what was coming. She ran her hand over her forehead and made her way to the small looking 'home'. The door was locked, she contemplated in just leaving and keep on walking but she knew the rain was about to come down at any moment and she needed a place to at least rest and put her clothes if she wanted to shower. She ran her hair through her hair sighing. The door had a small window and if she broke it she would be able to reach the doorknob and unlock it. She raised her machete and hit it with the base hoping it would break which It did. She carefully reached inside making sure not to touch the broken glass and unlocked the door. The inside of the house looked untouched like no one ever lived here, to begin with. Slowly Carmilla made her way all around the house, making sure there were no unexpected surprises. When she realized it was clear she checked the kitchen for food only to find a couple of canned foods. Putting her stuff down she made herself comfortable. She hadn't been this comfortable in months. She found a blanket and a couple of clothes in one of the rooms of the house which she found very useful.

The rain was falling hard by dark time and she took this time to take off her clothes and go outside. She was using a small shampoo bottle she had found in the restroom to try and wash her hair, along with a towel she had found to dry herself up.

Soon enough she found herself sitting on the couch while eating off a can of beans. She felt lonely, being alone in the quiet like this made her think more than she should which she tried to stay away from most of the time. The rain had subsided and she felt herself getting more and more tired by the second. It was so quiet that she could hear the raindrops outside barely falling down.

It all happened so fast. One moment she was eating her can of food, the next she saw a bullet fly right past her barely missing her shoulder. She looked outside and saw two shadows of people nearing the house. She quickly grabbed her machete and leaned against the front door.

"Lafontaine, why would you even think of shooting? What if they were friendly people?" The woman talked just outside the door and one of them was named Lafontaine.

"I thought it was a zombie, and we needed a place to stay before we got even more wet and picked up a cold" the other voice said. So it was two women. She figured by their talk that they meant no harm to her, she just was in the wrong position at the wrong time.

"The door windows open. We should totally reach in and open it"

"Lafontaine" The woman raised her voice "someone's in there, a person to be exact and they know we're here. I'm very surprised they haven't shot us because of what we just did"

Carmilla felt the door handle move but it was locked. She figured they were nice people so she should give it a shot and just make peace. She got up showing herself through the window she had broken earlier. The two girls didn't realize she was standing right there until a few seconds later

"Holy shit," one of the girls with short hair said raising her gun.

"Lafontaine, don't" she put her gun down and faced the other girl. She realized that they were both gingers, possibly sisters but she didn't know. "Um, hi we're sorry about almost killing you, we didn't mean to, well they didn't need to but they still did it" Who are they? She was confused with the ginger duo already.

"My name's Lafontaine and this is Perry" the other one spoke "Also if we're going to be friends I would like you to know that I'm non-binary so I prefer the terms them, they, etc" Friends??? Carmilla had just met these people and they wanted to be friends already? Her head was hurting already.

"Lafontaine what if she's a killer and kills people along with crawlers" Carmilla chuckled

"Okay, first of all, you should probably come inside before you both end up catching a cold" She opened the door for them and to say they were loaded was an understatement. They had a small cart with canned foods and on the side, they had 3 backpacks with them. She thought that this might've not been a bad decision to let them in.

"Thank you by the way. I didn't mean to shoot at you" Lafontaine grabbed one of the backpacks opening it. She saw at least 30 water bottles in there "We collect water bottles when we're out on the road and when it ends up raining like this we just fill them up and take advantage" They grabbed one and drank out of it, "Also about all of that canned food, we found a place a while back that was loaded with food and medical supplies, we mostly took everything and tried fitting it into this cart and these backpacks that we found" Carmilla saw Lafontaine's expression change "What's your name?"

"Carmilla"

Both gingers looked at her curiously waiting for her to continue

"I've been on the road by myself for a while scavenging but no luck. I had a brother but I'm not sure where he's at right now"

"We came across this group a while back. There were two girls and a guy. They were kind of violent, well one of the girls was, she was tall and all, the other two were calm and we were going to stick together but the girl totally didn't want that and she told us to leave so we did" What kind of assholes do that, she thought.

"Well, you're welcome to come with me. It gets boring when you're by yourself" she chuckled and watched the gingers curiously waiting for their answers. Lafontaine and Perry looked at each other

"We wouldn't be a bother?" Carmilla shook her head

"I'll even scavenge for myself, I don't want to take your food away"

"Nonsense. You can have as much as you want. We'll find more eventually, maybe we'll come across a camp or more groups. Maybe we'll even come across that tall girl and maybe we'll raid her for being a bitch" They joked around.

The night passed by and they were already out on the road.

"You know we should totally hot wire a car," Lafontaine said as they walked along the side of the road. They had been walking for a couple of hours already.

"I would if I knew" Carmilla rolled her eyes at that. Seriously, it's been hours and she was already getting annoyed at the ginger twins. She regretted bringing them along now, she didn't know they would be this talkative.

"Did you know that cherophobia is the fear of fun" Lafontaine smiled at Perry when she said that. Carmilla looked at them and she saw the look Lafontaine was giving Perry, it was like they were in awe with Perry. Seriously they were in love by the looks of it. Time and time she watched them and she realized the looks increased more. Maybe they were already there she just didn't take notice until now, but they were in love with each other. Love. Something she would never experience.

Although she didn't know love would be waiting just around the corner.


End file.
